


Fortify

by pporksodaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, I have honestly no idea where this falls but this is what I'll tag it with, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Water Flow by Klyne, ameger - Freeform, anyway, gerame - Freeform, hope u all like it, jesus told me in a dream so, lud's a bottom, this is very Ludwig-centric bc i really cannot help myself, you can blame that song for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pporksodaa/pseuds/pporksodaa
Summary: Alfred is awake when Ludwig comes out of the shower. He likes what he sees, and all he wants is to treat his baby boy right. Warning for sexual content. (idk if it's explicit but uh i tagged it that way just to b safe).





	Fortify

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest to writing shower sex i'll ever get on a public platform. this is what happens when i listen to only soulful jazz/R&B/electronic dance fusion music for a week. not to out this in its origins as a song fic but uh Water Flow by Klyne is the reason this exists, if nothing else just listen to it cuz it's good. anyway. 
> 
> Kudos and (nice) comments are appreciated!

Waking up was never Alfred’s favorite thing in the world; he enjoyed sleeping. His dreams were often that of the things he loved, things he enjoyed. Food, heroic adventures, superhuman endeavors, his dogs, his hopes for the future of his family and friends, and Ludwig. He dreamt of Ludwig most often. How could he  _ not _ ? Ludwig was just so...well, he was  _ dreamy _ . 

 

A dream was broken by waking up, and it almost always felt jarring whether his cause for waking was the incessant  _ beep-beep-beep  _ of an alarm or a soft flutter of kisses from that dreamy boyfriend of his. The latter lent more time to linger in the last few tendrils of bliss from such a good dream but the point still stood. 

 

Everything that happened  _ after _ he woke up was pretty great, if he did say so himself. Especially this particular morning. 

 

He woke just a bit after Ludwig by default. This morning was no different. He sat up when his limbs were willing enough to help, staying in the warmth of several blankets and lush pillows that smelled of lavender and vaguely of sweat. He needed a shower. Needed one, but he couldn’t have one quite yet. The shower was going in the bathroom already. It seemed Ludwig had skipped out on inviting Alfred to join him on their day off. Meanie. 

 

So for now Alfred grabbed his phone, drinking from the water he kept by his bed and sitting against the headboard to scroll absently through various apps to pass the time. Luckily for him, he caught the tail end of Ludwig’s shower and soon the water cut off. Moments later, he heard a soft sigh and the door opened. Dark eyes lifted from the picture of Gilbert’s pet snake on Instagram he had been showering with comments of love, to watch a much more beautiful creature emerge from the bathroom. 

 

Ludwig’s hair was dark with water, matted to his head. A fresh, clean towel wrapped low around his hips crudely, a careless slit up the side exposing all the way to his upper thigh. Nice. He dropped the towel once he’d made it to the dresser. _Nice_. One of his favorite things about Ludwig was his bubble butt. In pants, there was no justice to be done. Ludwig himself was relatively low maintenance, but his ass was _quite_ the handful. Droplets of water fell down the curve of Ludwig’s back, the dim light of the morning through the sheer curtains treating his creamy skin so nicely. He looked sculpted from marble, but there was a living, breathing vulnerability to the statuesque physique that was admirable. Ludwig was so pretty. 

 

Alfred felt himself smiling, tossing his phone aside on the bed to pay full attention to the soft morning light on that succulent body. Though it was a bit of a joke to say so, Ludwig really was a whole snack. Something Alfred could definitely stand to sink his teeth into, to taste, to savor. Ludwig not realizing he was awake had it’s advantages and disadvantages. Well, the only real disadvantage was that he didn’t have much time to ogle Ludwig before there were clothes on. No matter how tight Ludwig's pants were or how thin those white t-shirts he wore were, nothing was better than bare skin when it came down to Alfred's compulsion to worship every inch of him. 

 

“Ludwig,” he said in a slightly hoarse croon, making Ludwig start slightly. 

Ludwig looked at Alfred over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. “Goodness, Alfred,” he huffed softly, grabbing a pair of underwear. “You scared me, you brat. I hadn’t realized you were awake.”

“Mm,” Alfred hummed, climbing out of bed and shuffling over in his underwear and a t-shirt. “Well, ’m  _ cold _ . Thanks to  _ you _ , for havin’ a shower without me. Who’s the real brat here?” He wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s middle, cheek resting against his naked back, soaking in every bit of heat.

“Still you. If you get back into bed, you’ll be warm, you know.”

“But I also wanna be close to you, since ya didn’t wanna cuddle.”

 

Ludwig snorted softly but was unable to help the smile that spread across his lips. So for now, he closed his eyes and put his underwear back in the drawer and rested his hands over Alfred’s. The pleasant sway they fell into was soon not the only movement between them. At least, not for Alfred. 

 

Alfred lifted his head to rest his chin on Ludwig’s shoulder instead, brushing his hands over his stomach and up steadily over his chest then back down again, thumbs tracing contours in the muscles beneath pale skin. The gesture was simple enough. Simple enough for him to feel a shiver wave throughout Ludwig’s body, goosebumps following suite. 

 

“Luddi,” Alfred crooned again, pressing a warm kiss to his boyfriend’s ear. “Can I fuck you?”

The question made Ludwig scoff, but his face blossomed in blush. “I just showered,” he muttered, with something akin to a pout.

“So? We have the day off, you can take another one. Ya know I can’t resist ya after a shower anyway,” Alfred continued in a murmur, pressing another kiss to his ear. “I’ll change the sheets and everything, I promise. Just lemme treat ya right, baby boy.”

 

Alfred drifted a hand down, brushing through the fine hairs at Ludwig’s crotch, drinking in Ludwig’s I’m-trying-to-be-annoyed-at-you-but-not-really sigh. It only took his other hand rubbing over his chest again for Ludwig to finally let his head loll back. Thick but pale eyelashes fluttered as his eyes fell closed calmly.

 

“Okay...but I’m holding you to that,” Ludwig muttered. 

 

Alfred grinned into Ludwig’s neck shortly before littering it in open mouthed kisses, bringing a hand back to massage his hips. The warm, moist, shower softened skin practically melted beneath his fingers. His teeth appreciated all the nearby skin they could, still tender and flushed from the steady stream of hot water and cloudy, heavy steam. It had opened Ludwig’s chest, so that every gasp and sigh was completely clear. His muscles were almost flimsy, in a combination of having woken up just not too long ago and the deep grope that traveled all over such a naked body. 

 

That body molded against Alfred’s, bare skin brushing against the fabric of his clothes. A brush turned into a deliberate press and soon, their sway was abandoned in favor of a rhythm of rutting and grinding that left them both breathless. Ludwig’s own hands were restless, grabbing onto the dresser one moment then reaching back to grasp at Alfred’s arm the next. 

 

Alfred finally found the will to pull away, leading Ludwig over to the bed in a flurry of searing kisses, nipping and biting the other’s lips until they were bright red and slick. Down on the bed, he settled comfortably between Ludwig’s thighs. Ludwig’s body had been so warm before but now his skin was  _ hot _ , so hot under his tongue, his teeth, his hands, his body. 

 

And Ludwig was so incredibly excited, Alfred knew he was. Ludwig was already near quivering, his pleasured sighs turning to groans and each breath coming out harder than the last, tongue eager to the point of messy. Every rock of his hips was met in perfect, near hypnotic sync. 

 

Fists were in his shirt, trying to tug it off, but Alfred wasn’t finished with Ludwig yet. Not done with the sweet, fresh smell of that soap they always got. Not done with the waves of thrill he got from Ludwig being completely naked beneath him. Not done with Ludwig’s mouth, taking it, devouring it in kiss after kiss, breaths mingling into one. Not done with swallowing down the sounds Ludwig made. 

 

It was only by his own need to breathe that he finally pulled back, just enough, to tug off his shirt and underwear. Without another second to waste, he was back in his spot, his own groan rumbling through his chest and against Ludwig’s neck. Bare skin and skin made him tremble with unabashed delight. He could practically feel Ludwig thrumming with need pressed flush against him, and his own desire was bursting at the seams. 

 

Before long, after careful but eager preparations, Ludwig locked his legs around Alfred’s waist, hips and thighs sticky with sweat. Alfred couldn’t see all that well without his glasses on but he was close enough to still see  _ Ludwig _ . He only wanted to see Ludwig, to watch those pretty blue eyes of his flicker around the room. If he angled right, he watched them roll into the back of Ludwig’s head, shutting tight but only for a moment. Ludwig’s hair was still damp but with sweat now, falling across his forehead just above his eyebrows. 

 

“Ludwig,” Alfred breathed between his own groans, panting hard into the neck spotted with fresh red marks. 

Ludwig swallowed, eyes focusing on Alfred, taking the American’s face into his hands to lock their eyes. “What?” He rasped from kiss-swollen lips.

“You okay, baby boy?” Alfred asked, not taking his eyes away.

It was all Ludwig could do to nod and give a choked but sincere, “ _ Yes _ …”

 

And Alfred heard the  _ ache _ in his voice, heard every breathy and broken moan that followed, mirroring the sentiment in his own throat. 

 

He was content to continue like that, in a tangle of sweaty, steaming, hungry, passionate, pleasure-drunk limbs, the bed creaking every once in a while. The sensation of Ludwig’s blunt nails in the skin of his back was electrifying, lighting him up inside until he was sure it shone out of his fingertips, eyes, and mouth. There was no clock in this world; there was only the sensual journey from the first aroused hum Alfred was able to coax out of Ludwig to the final, roaring climax between them both. He didn’t go to church and he certainly never remembered anything from the Bible, but this was Heaven on Earth. It had to be. What else could it be if Alfred was here, gorging himself on the sight of Ludwig’s body in the throes of passion? 

 

This was Heaven on Earth. 

 

Ludwig was Heaven on Earth. 


End file.
